


more than words

by emmanuel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanuel/pseuds/emmanuel
Summary: Брошенное "ты нужна мне", куда важнее кратковременного "я люблю тебя". Куда долгосрочнее. Куда честнее. Куда глубже.
Relationships: She/He





	1. I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extreme - more than words

Они лежат рядом, смотря друг на друга. Это так просто и легко, что ей сложно понять, что это реальность. Она рассматривает каждый сантиметр его лица, а потом снова возвращается к его глазам. Его глаза можно сравнить со сталью, как и его характер. Сильный, упрямый, но где-то глубоко внутри у него есть тепло и уют, как в дождливые вечера, укутанные тёплым пледом и разделённые с чаем и книгой. Но чаще всего его глаза были похожи на туман, стелющийся по земле, такие же загадочные и неясные, никогда невозможно узнать, о чём он думает или что чувствует.

Не отводя взгляда от его глаз, она находит его руку и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Её рука слишком маленькая и холодная для него. Но, кажется, его это не смущает, словно их руки идеально подходят друг другу. И есть что-то правильное и нужное в несовместимости их рук. Он притягивает её ближе, разрывая переплетение их пальцев и обвивая её талию тёплыми руками. Её маленький холодный носик утыкается в его тёплую ключицу, греясь о его кожу.

— Ты нужна мне. — словно выдыхает он.

«Ты нужна мне» — эхом отдаётся в её сознании, заставляя что-то в груди трепетать. Это больше, чем просто слова. Они останутся в её сознании ещё надолго, оставляя приятный осадок тепла где-то глубоко внутри, заставляя в холодные и одинокие вечера, согреваться их теплом. «Я люблю тебя» потеряло свой смысл уже давно. После того, как люди стали повторять его без причины, так словно оно не имеет смысл.

Она целует его в ключицу, медленно поднимаясь по шее к лицу. Прислоняется своей щекой к его, так, что её губы рядом с его ухом и тихо шепчет:

— Я здесь. Всегда.

А потом отстраняется и снова заглядывает ему в глаза. Сейчас она сказала бы, что они больше похожи на торнадо. Его чувства проносятся в глазах настолько быстро, словно её мысли в голове сейчас, невозможно уловить ни одно.

Он снова притягивает её к себе, и она быстро возвращает своё лицо на самое удобное и тёплое место в мире, его ключицу. Его сердце бьётся не слишком быстро, но и не достаточно медленно, почти в унисон с её. Он прислоняется к её щеке своей, так как минуту назад делала она сама, и снова шепчет:

— Ты нужна мне. 

И мягко целует её в шею. «Ты нужна мне» снова эхом раздается в её голове. Брошенное «ты нужна мне», куда важнее кратковременного «я люблю тебя». Куда долгосрочнее. Куда честнее. Куда глубже.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fleurie – breathe

— Тогда поцелуй меня. — говорит он, пробегаясь по ней взглядом.

Она стоит неуверенно смотря на него, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу и заламывая пальцы, что-то усиленно обдумывая, но потом всё-таки подходит к нему. Приподнимаясь на носочках, она целует его едва весомо, словно лёгкий ветерок, а потом поспешно отходит на шаг. Он снова разглядывает её, а она смущённо отводит взгляд куда-то в пол. Ему сложно это сделать, но он всё-таки решается и говорит, со свойственной только его голосу хрипотцой.

— Поцелуй меня так, словно любишь.

Каждое слово отдаётся болью в груди, но он не отводит от неё взгляда. Она всё ещё смотрит на пол, но услышав его слова, удивлённо поднимает взгляд. Нерешительно и медленно подходит к нему и приподнимаясь на носочках и едва касается его губ своими. Отстраняется, а потом снова целует его, стоя на носочках и руками держась за его плечи и шею. Он приобнимает её за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. Она зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке и он чувствует едва ощутимую дрожь её тела.

Он не может думать ни о чём кроме неё, но одна надоедливая и разрушающая мысль всё-таки успевает промелькнуть. «Она не любит его». И с этой мыслью внутри что-то рушится, мешая отдаться моменту. Она словно чувствует это и отстраняется, замирая всего на секунду и с любопытством смотря ему в глаза. И как он раньше не замечал, что глаза у неё необычные, словно одно из чудес света, такие холодные, но совершенно неописуемо нежные. Она отходит от него на несколько шагов, поправляет футболку и прячет руки за спину. Он почти уверен, она снова заламывает пальцы.

Он поднимает взгляд на её глаза и замечает едва ли ощутимую разницу. У неё внутри что-то изменилось. Что-то совершенно не нужное ей, но такое необходимое ему.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> runaground – animals

Трясущимися руками она тянется к выключателю, шумно выдыхает и нажимает на него. Ложится на кровать, не заботясь о неснятых ботинках, и поджимает колени к себе обнимая их руками. В этом доме всегда холодно, даже в самые тёплые летние ночи холодно, будто за окном продрогший и мокрый до нитки ноябрь. Несмотря на всё это окно открыто. Тёплый летний воздух теребит её волосы и немного согревает. Она слышит, как о крышу ударяются первые капли дождя, воздух становится холодным, напоминая о не радостном будущем. За окном начинается дождь и она пытается сосредоточиться на этом звуке, не желая вспоминать о грядущих кошмарах, которые врежутся в сознание, заставляя холодными и одинокими ночами вздрагивать при каждой мысли о них.

Но всё это растворяется, когда она слышит тихий стук в открытое окно и, как не дождавшись её ответа, он перебирается с подоконника на её стол, а затем спрыгивает на пол. Она не двигается, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, пытаясь распознать реальность. «Он пришёл.» — проносится в голове, заставляя всё внутри сжаться.

Он пришёл.

Он пришёл.

Он пришёл…

Она столько раз звонила ему по вечерам слыша уже привычное приветствие и молчала, слушала его дыхание, а потом так ничего и не сказав бросала трубку. Сегодня он нашёл в её молчании что-то тревожное и он пришёл, он здесь. Она слышит, как он скидывает с себя мокрую ветровку и кеды, а потом чувствует, как он ложиться рядом, прижимается своей грудью к её спине, обнимает её касаясь холодными пальцами оголённой кожи её рук. Он кладёт голову ей на плечо, касаясь холодной скулой её щеки, а его мокрые волосы касаются её висков. Она слегка вздрагивает, а по спине пробегают мурашки. По телу разливается тепло и она отпускает колени. Он разрывает объятия и берёт её ладони в свои.

Утром она проснётся одна, но с ней всё ещё останется его тепло и она поймёт, что на эту ночь кошмары ушли, дав ей насладится теплом и спокойствием.

Утром он уйдёт за пару минут до её пробуждения, радостный, что хотя бы сегодня помог ей.


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirty seconds to mars — remedy

«Она прекрасна». Эта мысль часто проскальзывала у него в голове, когда он наблюдал за ней. Она всегда любила загадки и тайны. Ломала над ними голову день и ночь. В эти моменты она была действительно прекрасна.

Её глаза загорались, в них появлялся огонёк. Щёки начинали пылать. Вот и сейчас на её лице было то чудесное выражение. Её брови сдвигаются к переносице, щёки розовеют, а взгляд устремлён в бумаги. В его голове появляется отчаянная мысль, но он тут же отбрасывает её в сторону, продолжая наблюдать. Она снова направляет свой взор на него. Они сидят на против друг друга, их ноги почти соприкасаются носками ботинок. Она словно пылает жаждой и предвкушением нового открытия, что вновь и вновь заставляет его сердце биться сильнее. Она заправляет пряди своих коротких волос за уши и начинает быстро говорить.

Слова слетают с её языка как будто свободные живые существа. Они порхают вокруг словно маленькие птички. Но потом она снова замолкает. Он замечает, как её щёки ещё немного краснеют и она слегка улыбается, переводит взгляд на свои руки, а потом снова на него.

«Она прекрасна».

— Что? — тихо спрашивает она.

Он улыбается и делает едва заметный жест, чтобы она придвинулась ближе. И она делает это. В её глазах читается любопытство. Воздух наполняется запахом сирени, и он чувствует тепло исходящее от неё. Он набирается смелости, собираясь сделать, то о чём долго думал, так отчаянно цепляясь за эту мысль.

— Хочешь, кое-чего для размышления? — так же тихо спрашивает он, наблюдая лёгкие перемены в её взгляде.

Она улыбается, заставляя где-то глубоко внутри него распускаться бутон трепетного ожидания.

— Чего же?

И он целует её. Нежно, как будто впервые находится к кому-то настолько близко. Он робеет, и слегка отстраняясь от неё, заглядывает в глаза. Они тёмные словно небо перед грозой, с редкими всполохами молний. Но он не успевает ничего сказать, как она снова приближается к нему и, окутывая всё вокруг запахом грозы и сирени, целует его.


End file.
